Psychedelic dream
by little akary
Summary: Et si deux personnes semblables à Shizuo et Izaya leur ouvrait les yeux avec certaines démonstrations. Des choses spéciales pourraient alors se passer. Shizaya


Alors voilà, troisième fic sur le fandom, ahah je suis contente je les aime trop ces deux-là. Par contre cette fois je dois vous prévenir que l'idée de base n'est pas de moi, elle vient d'un doujin dont je ne me souviens absolument plus du nom et que je ne peux donc plus retrouver. Alors comme j'étais frustrer j'ai décidé de le ré-écrire à ma façon. Ne venez donc pas crier scandale si des scène ressemble c'est normal ^^.

J'espère que vous passerez quand même un bon moment en lisant ça.

* * *

><p>Dans la vie il y a des choses qui changent et d'autres qui ne changent pas. Les deux sont importantes mais certaines fois il faut savoir faire des compromis. Les choses qui ne devaient pas changer et qui changent peuvent parfois sauver des vies.<p>

« Izaya-kun ! »

Voilà des choses qui ne changent pas.

L'ex barman attrapa le panneau de signalisation le plus proche de lui alors que le brun susnommé sortait son couteau. Franchement tomber sur Shizu-chan… ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui était prévu mais bon il savait bien au fond de lui qu'à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans Ikebukuro qu'il tomberait sur le blond. Un petit combat s'engagea alors, avant que l'informateur ne prenne comme à son habitude la fuite. Mais cette fois-ci, Shinra et Celty qui étaient dans les parages les suivirent pour éviter que ça ne tourne trop mal.

Ils arrivèrent alors que Shizuo avait coincé son adversaire dans une ruelle. Ca commençait à devenir dangereux, Shizuo avait attrapé le brun par le col et le rapprochait pour lui coller ce qui devrait certainement être le poing du siècle. Alors le médecin déclara :

« Je crois que c'est le moment où jamais d'utiliser ça !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? tapa Celty intriguée par l'espèce de flèche qu'il venait de sortir.

-C'est une flèche enchantée que m'a confié mon père. Il parait qu'elle est capable de faire ressortir les personnes qui partagent notre âme dans d'autres mondes.

-Et tu y as cru ? demanda la jeune femme totalement désespérée.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis sur une moto qui est le réceptacle de l'âme du cheval d'une Dullahan ?

-C'est vrai que dans ces conditions, souffla-t-elle perplexe. Essayons… »

Il confia la flèche à la jeune femme qui se chargea de l'envoyer sur les deux garçons à côté d'eux. Et étrangement la réaction ne se fit absolument pas attendre. Comme par magie deux personnes ressemblant comme à des jumeaux aux deux bagarreurs sortirent du néant. Mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse réagir ils se sautèrent dans les bras :

« Psyche.

-Tsugaru ! »

Les deux anciens combattants les regardèrent complètement perdus ainsi qui carrément dégoutés de la scène. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Shinra qui avait de nouveau la flèche en main. Il était comme sur un petit nuage ne cessant de répéter :

« Je le savais, je le savais, ils étaient bien fait l'un pour l'autre.

-C'est quoi encore ses conneries ? demanda Shizuo vraisemblablement pas très content.

-Grace à ça on a pu faire venir des personnes venant d'un autre monde mais qui partage votre âme. Ce qui veut dire qu'au fond vous êtes pareil. Que c'est romantique, ne Celty ? En plus nous avons fait ça en collaboration, c'était l'amour qui guidait nos pas, ne ne Celty ?

-Celty ? demanda dubitatif Izaya alors que la jeune femme n'était en fait visible nulle part.

-Ah euh… »

Le docteur ne pu en dire plus que les deux ennemis lui tombèrent dessus. Pour une fois parfaitement d'accord sur la chose. Puis ils se tournèrent vers les témoins de cette scène de violence plutôt rare et sanglante, je vous rassure tout de même Shinra est toujours parmi nous (il dit miaou). Les deux étaient toujours dans les bras de l'autre hésitant quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Mais finalement se fut l'ex-barman qui se chargea de faire le premier pas en les séparant, s'en prenant forcément à Psyche. Alors Izaya grogna à côté de lui.

« Hey vas-y doucement Shizu-chan !

-Quoi t'es pas contre aussi toi ?

-Comment tu t'appelles ? repris le brun ignorant totalement l'autre ce qui l'énerva un peu plus.

-Psychedelic dreams, répondit-il le plus innocemment du monde ce qui fit grandement pouffer Shizuo.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il à l'autre légèrement énervé.

-Tsugaru Fuyugeshiki*, répondit-il ce qui cette fois fit largement rire Izaya.

-Bien, reprit-il après avoir soufflé. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas laisser les choses ainsi. Je vais prendre Psyche avec moi, ça lui évitera de rester à la rue.

-Mais… Tsugaru.

-Honnêtement lui je m'en fiche. Mais ce qui serait logique ce serait que Shizu-chan le prenne avec lui.

-Bien sûr que je vais pas le laisser à la rue non plus ! s'écria le blond de nouveau énervé.

-Allons-y alors. »

L'informateur avait décidé de ça pour ne pas avoir à faire une nouvelle course poursuite avec l'ex-barman. Les conditions n'étaient absolument pas pour non plus.

Une fois rentré chez lui Izaya installa Psyche puis comme une déformation professionnelle il demanda :

« Tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde ? Je veux dire, toi et l'autre Shizu-chan…

-Tsugaru.

-Ouais si tu le dis, enfin tous les deux vous avez vraiment un look différent pour deux personnes venant d'un même monde à la même époque.

-En fait Tsugaru travail dans un temple, fit Psyche en toute innocence.

-Vous vous voyiez peu c'est ça ? demanda-t-il cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il y avait eu comme une sorte de retrouvaille entre les deux personnes.

-En fait nous ne nous sommes vus que quelque fois, nous communiquons à travers l'ordinateur.

-Hein ? demanda le brun assez pris au dépourvu. Il avait internet dans son temple ?

-Pourquoi dans votre monde il y a une règle qui l'interdit ?

-Euh, non pas vraiment mais… Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Moi ?

-Oui ? Tu devais bien avoir un travail, non ?

-Un travail ? répéta-t-il dubitatif puis il répondit comme s'il venait d'avoir une sorte d'illumination. J'emmène les donnés d'un endroit à un autre. Même si de fois Tsugaru me fait sortir.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda le brun perdu.

-Psychedelic dreams est un programme informatique.

-Tu veux dire que tu es un programme informatique ?

-C'est tout à fait ça, répondit-il avec un sourire d'ange.

-Attends tu veux dire que ce Tsugaru est tombé amoureux d'un programme informatique ?

-Je ne suis pas que ça, répondit Psyche gonflant les joues. J'ai des sentiments aussi, des sensations aussi. J'étais si vide avant que Tsugaru me trouve maintenant je suis heureux de vivre ! Ne ne Izaya-san je pourrais aller le voir demain ?

-Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, soupira-t-il. Tu feras juste attention à ne pas te faire agresser en route.

-Hiiiiii ! Tu veux pas venir avec moi ?

-Pas moyen, répondit l'autre sombrement.

-Mais, mais, mais, et si je me fais attaquer ? s'épouvanta-t-il en s'accrochant au bras du brun qui fronça les sourcils.

-Vu que tu me ressembles, finit-il par déclarer, je ne pense pas que tu auras trop de problème.

-Oh Izaya-san est un boss du coin ?

-Disons qu'à part Shizu-chan je n'ai rien fait qui puisse m'attirer la haine de quelqu'un depuis quelques temps.

-Izaya-san est un méchant en fait, répondit l'autre brun gonflant de nouveau les joues.

-Quoi ? Non je suis pas méchant… à proprement parler, j'influence juste souvent le choix des gens.

-Izaya-san est un méchant, reprit Psyche. C'est pas bien d'être méchant.

-Et alors pourquoi devrais-je me justifier devant toi, hein ?

-Parce que toi et moi avons la même âme.

-Excuse-moi d'en douter, répondit-il sèchement ce qui fit lâcher son bras à l'autre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est tout bonnement impossible. De plus nous avons de bien trop grandes différences.

-Tu dis ça à cause de Tsugaru et Shizu-chan ? »

L'informateur ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins lorsqu'il s'installa devant son ordinateur. Et puis cette autre version de lui n'avait en fait presque rien qui faisait du brun ce qu'il était. Il semblait bien plus mignon que sadique, plus expansif que malveillant. Non, Psyche ne pouvait en aucun cas être une autre matérialisation de lui.

La soirée entre Tsugaru et Shizuo ne donna pas exactement le même résultat. Les deux n'étant déjà que très peu bavard la conversation fut dur à engager. Tsugaru n'ayant rien à dire véritablement et Shizuo beaucoup moins curieux qu'Izaya ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre la situation. Il l'acceptait c'était tout en fait. L'ex-barman finit tout de même par demander, taraudé par la question depuis qu'il les avait vus.

« Tu aimes ce Psyche ?

-Bien sûr, répondit l'autre calmement trop calmement pour le blond.

-Comment c'est possible ? s'emporta-t-il.

-Disons qu'il comble bien ma vie, il est exactement la personne dont j'avais besoin pour ne jamais me sentir seul.

-Te sentir seul ? demanda Shizuo se calmant légèrement.

-Il a un petit côté sadique et gamin qui a toujours eut le donc de m'amuser. Et puis il peut être mignon quand il veut.

-Mignon ? demanda l'ex-barman dubitatif.

-Pourquoi Izaya-san ne l'est pas ?

-Loin de là !

-Et pourtant si Psyche m'était destiné… on peut croire qu'Izaya-san est la personne pour toi. Du moins il me semble.

-Et bien garde tes croyances pour toi.

-C'est pourtant toi qui a ouvert la conversation.

-Et bien maintenant je la ferme. Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain les deux blonds venaient juste de finir de manger que l'on frappa avec impatience à la porte d'entrée. Shizuo laissa donc le soin de ranger la vaisselle dans l'évier à Tsugaru pour pouvoir ouvrir. A peine eut-il ouvert qu'il se fit tout bonnement sauté dessus.

« Shizu-chan ! »

Le blond se crispa totalement il était bien sûr tout à fait conscient que ce n'était en aucun cas Izaya mais Psyche avait exactement la même voix. Et puis ce surnom stupide. Malgré ça le fait déroutant que l'autre se frottait avec un plaisir évident à lui, toujours dans ses bras à la manière d'un koala, s'ancrait doucement dans son esprit.

« Shizu-chan ressemble tellement à Tsugaru, vous dégagez la même aura, lui apprit tout sourire le sosie de la vermine. La même odeur aussi, c'est agréable, non ?

-Psyche ? demanda Tsugaru entrant dans la pièce ne laissant pas le temps à Shizuo de répondre.

-Ah Tsugaru ! s'écria le brun en accourant presque vers lui se jetant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué !

-Oui toi aussi, répondit doucement le blond caressant les cheveux brun calmement.

-Je… Je vais me chercher des cigarettes, leur apprit le blond.

-Hai, hai à tout à l'heure Shizu-chan.

-Humph ! »

Ils le regardèrent partir puis finalement Psyche se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son amant. Il leva ensuite la tête vers lui semblant rechercher quelque chose dans le regard bleuté. Il sembla au petit brun qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait alors il déclara :

« Toi aussi tu es convaincu qu'ils devraient être ensemble ?

-Si c'est vraiment ce qui doit être alors ça le sera, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu crois que nous repartirons une fois que ça sera le cas ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

-Dis peut-être que si on montrait à Shizu-chan, ça lui donnerait envie de faire pareil avec Izaya-san. »

Ils entendirent alors la porte s'ouvrir, c'est donc sans le réel consentement de son amant que Psyche colla sa bouche à la sienne pour partager ce qui semblait être un baiser des plus agréables. Pourtant en tombant sur cette vision Shizuo manqua de s'étouffer. Il se frappa un peu le torse avant de s'écrier :

« Mais lâchez-vous ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard ils se décalèrent en effet un peu mais Psyche resta coller contre Tsugaru puis il fit un clin d'œil à l'ex-barman :

« Tu voudrais pas essayer toi aussi Shizu-chan ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? C'est l'autre vermine qui t'a mi des idées louches en tête ?

-Izaya-san ?

-Qui d'autre de toute façon. Je vais aller lui apprendre qu'on ne dit pas n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Ne foutez pas trop la merde ici, compris. »

Sur ce il sortit, sans doute avait-il compris que maintenant ils ne s'arrêteraient pas à un baiser. Izaya était surtout devenu une excuse pour sortir longtemps de l'appartement. Honnêtement il doutait que le brun est donné ce genre d'idée à Psyche, cela devait le dégouter autant que lui, non ?

Finalement ses pas le menèrent bel et bien vers Shinjuku, devant même l'appartement de son ennemi. Il semblait être là puisque la fenêtre s'éclairait au plaisir des images à la télévision. Si le sosie du brun était chez lui, l'empêchant de rentrer alors autant faire payer l'original maintenant qu'il était là. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement d'un coup de pied, faisant sursauter Izaya installé confortablement dans le canapé devant la télé. La porte se referma toute seule derrière le blond à cause de la puissance de l'impact qu'elle avait eu contre le mur.

« Shizu-chan ? demanda le brun toujours surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-T'iras demander ça à Psyche qui squatte mon appart' pour faire des choses pas nette avec Tsugaru ! grogna le blond.

-Il fait ce qu'il veut, répondit l'informateur se mettant à genoux sur son canapé de façon à faire face à Shizuo qui s'était rapproché du dossier.

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fais rien d'imaginer ça ! s'exclama l'ex-barman.

-Ils ne sont pas nous je pensais que tu aurais aussi saisi la différence de ton côté. Apparemment Tsugaru est beaucoup plus calme que toi.

-Il n'a pas à te supporter ça doit être pour ça. »

Izaya ne répondit rien. Ils s'observaient en chien de faïence. C'était la première fois qu'ils restaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans se sauter à la gorge mais ça aucun d'eux ne le remarqua. Puis finalement se fut Shizuo qui brisa le silence :

« J'aimerais essayer aussi. »

Le brun plissa les yeux et détailla le visage à ce moment là paisible, bien qu'un peu tendu et on le comprend, du collecteur de dettes. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? Cela ne pu l'empêcher de rire grandement alors qu'il essayait de souffler entre deux gloussements :

« Sérieusement Shizu-chan. Tu nous vois faire comme eux ?

-Non, juste ce qu'ils font maintenant.

-Pourquoi pas finalement, répondit-il en le fixant.

-Tu cèdes trop facilement, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? demanda le blond sur le qui-vive.

-Une certaine curiosité, je me demande ce qui les pousse à faire ça. Toi aussi, non ? »

Effectivement c'était ce qui avait vraiment motivé les actions du blond. Même si la réflexion n'était pas son fort il devait admettre qu'il était troublé. Savoir s'ils étaient bel et bien différent ou alors similaire comme eux et Shinra l'affirmaient ? Laquelle des solutions était la bonne.

L'ex-barman se sentit alors attiré vers le canapé, Izaya venait de tirer sur son veston pour l'amener à lui. Finalement leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer. Ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'ils l'auraient imaginé. S'ils oubliaient avec qui ils échangeaient ce baiser il aurait même pu être agréable. Pourtant ils furent bien vite emportés par la passion qui se déchaina là sous forme du désir le plus impétueux qui soit.

Une petite heure plus tard.

« Pousse toi Shizu-chan tu prends trop de place.

-Quoi je prends trop de place, grogna celui-ci.

-Tu prends plus de la moitié du lit, je suis dans une position inconfortable alors que je suis chez moi. Quand même il n'y a que toi pour…

-Rah la ferme ! »

Il se tu immédiatement, alors qu'il aurait voulu protester, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entourer son bassin et caler son corps contre celui de l'ex-barman. Certes il pouvait dire qu'il était mieux comme ça mais il n'allait tout de même pas rester dormir contre Shizu-chan ? De toute façon il n'avait là pas vraiment le choix puisque le blond avait toujours les bras autour de lui, lui coupant toute retraite. Bien puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, après tout il était vraiment fatigué là.

Dans un autre appartement, c'était le brun qui de lui-même c'était blotti dans les bras de son amant. Il jouait un peu endormi avec les bords de son kimono alors que Tsugaru lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Jusqu'à ce que le brun relève brusquement la tête comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

« Shizu-chan n'est toujours pas rentré ça fait longtemps maintenant. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas tué Izaya-san.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit légèrement amusé le blond.

-Mais il était vraiment en colère lorsqu'il est sortit.

-Je suis pourtant intimement convaincu qu'ils n'ont pas du faire quelque chose de vraiment différent de nous.

-Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire alors.

-La preuve en est que… »

Comme toute explication il leva la main devant les yeux rouge du petit brun. Il était visible que celle-ci disparaissait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans ce monde ? Surement car après tout Tsugaru savait bien que tout est inéluctable.

Lorsque Shizuo rentra chez lui ce soir là, il ne trouva personne dans l'appartement. Il grogna un peu en voyant le lit défait, ils auraient au moins pu prendre le temps de le refaire non ? Izaya lui aurait songé qu'ils devaient être repartis dans leur monde.

Une petite semaine plus tard des choses n'avaient toujours pas changées.

« Izaya-kun ! »

L'ex-barman se pencha rapidement pour soulever le distributeur auquel il venait de s'arrêter lorsque la vermine était apparue devant lui. Il lui balança dessus alors que le brun avait déjà commencé à courir. Shizuo lui emboita alors directement le pas, suivant l'informateur vers des ruelles qu'il savait désertes à ces heures de la journée. Une fois arrivé où il le voulait Izaya s'arrêta faisant face à son ennemi. Ennemi qui s'approcha pour finalement prendre le visage du brun en coupe et poser sans aucune douceur ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Vraiment certaines choses ne pourraient être changées. Mais des fois il est possible de faire un compromis, et ça change beaucoup de vie.


End file.
